1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, more particularly, to an apparatus for increasing the capacitance of a semiconductor device.
2. Background
Sensitive circuits, particularly analog circuits, prefer a clean (i.e. noiseless) direct current (DC) power supply. A DC power supply may become noisy due to the effects of AC coupling. AC coupling occurs when stray capacitance and/or mutual inductance of nearby conductors becomes coupled to the DC power supplying line. One way to ensure a clean DC power supply is to attach a decoupling capacitor to the power supply and in proximity to the load.
However, making large capacitor in small semiconductor devices is difficult because it requires lots of space, which is lacking in small semiconductor devices. As such, what is needed is a semiconductor capacitor that efficiently utilizes valuable semiconductor space to obtain a large decoupling capacitance.